Rey de espadas, reina de copas
by Sora Lucis Caelum
Summary: La esperada boda ha llegado y todos estan ansiosos por ver eso, pero Sora esta simplemente aterrado ante el futuro...al grado de querese aventar por la primera ventana que halle :Sokai:


**Un pequeño Sokai para dejar el yaoi un ratito, espero les agrade OwO**

* * *

-.-Rey de espadas-.-

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto Roxas al bajar del auto con el que habían llegado a aquella iglesia. Sora bajo del carro y se acomodo los puños de su traje negro-Aun no entramos a la iglesia y es temprano…aun podemos escapar-el castaño le miro con serenidad, suspiro un poco y sonriendo, respondió

-Oye, esta mal que el padrino de anillos desaparezca antes de la boda-el rubio se talló el pelo algo apenado y volteando a aquella iglesia comento-En realidad tengo mucho…nervio

-Miedo-le corrigió Roxas. El se talló el pelo mientras asentía y cerró la puerta del carro con un golpe seco

-¡Estoy aterrado!-exclamo el joven lo mas bajo posible, viendo a los invitados llegar al recinto. Roxas paso uno de sus brazos tras los hombros del castaño y le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo-No se que vaya a pasar, no se lo que haré, no se lo que hará Kairi, no se lo que haré al ver la dulce carita de Kairi…

-¡Ey hombre, tengo una idea!-Sora volteo a verle y el rubio comento-¿Qué tal si Riku, tu y yo hacemos un viaje juntos? Vamos a donde nos lleve el zapato y si pasamos por un casino, ¡apostamos a Riku!-el castaño rio un poco ante la imagen de un Roxas con ropa de gangster y a su amigo de cabello plateado con un moño rojo en la cabeza-¡Eso es! La cosa es que seas el Sora que conocemos

-¿Y que hay de las chicas?-pregunto el mientras entraban a la iglesia, Roxas soltó al castaño y se llevo una mano a la barbilla

-Namine se molestara un poco, pero seguramente me dejara si le prometo que no veré a ninguna _'stripper'_; y Xion…pues Riku hallara una manera de convencer a su pimpollo-se encogió de hombros y caminaron hasta las primeras bancas-Con lo que respecta a ti…

-Solo deja que pase esto-comento en voz baja-Una semana o dos…en lo que esto…

-Entiendo, entiendo-comento revolviéndole el pelo-Ya veras que todo volverá a su locura habitual

Pasaron minutos que el castaño confundió con horas mientras esperaba con nerviosismo lo que tuviera que pasar, mordisqueaba uno de sus dedos sumamente ansioso y prefirió ver a los invitados. Riku estaba recargado en una columna, platicando con Xion que llevaba un vestido negro azulado; a su lado estaba Olette con un lazo plateado en sus manos, usando un vestido de satín verde botella. Ella estaba platicando animadamente con Namine, que llevaba un vestido azul pálido mientras sostenía un ramo de lilas blancas. Miro a la otra banca y vio a Génesis leer 'Loveless', no sabia si reír o enojarse al ver que el no había dejado de leerlo ni aunque fuera la boda de su única hija; Angeal llego al lado del hombre y le dijo algo en voz baja, haciendo que el detuviera su lectura y saliera de la iglesia, clara señal de que Kairi ya había llegado…pasaron unos tortuosos segundos de pura ansiedad para el castaño y oyó que la marcha nupcial iniciaba, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a la entrada. Se quedo simplemente maravillado al ver a aquel ángel arribar a la iglesia. Kairi entró al lugar tomada del brazo de Génesis, volteando de vez en cuando a con su padre. La joven llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda blanca con un ligero escote que resaltaba su esbelta figura, mas solo mostraba lo suficiente, tomando en cuenta que estaban en la iglesia; en su cuello colgaba una fina cadena plateada y un dije con un zafiro, un suave velo cubría su rostro, pero a Sora no le engañaba, ya que lograba ver el gran nerviosismo en su cara. El simplemente no aguantaba mas, quería correr hacía ella y besarla como nunca en su vida, tenerla en sus brazos y poder oler su suave aroma, mostrarla al mundo y poder gritar a todos "¡¡¡Esta es la mujer que mas amo en la vida!!!". La vio caminar hacía el y bajo su rostro con tristeza…Kairi era su mujer ideal; bella, inteligente, amorosa…a veces algo loquita, pero eso era lo que a el le encantaba…si…ella sería una esplendida esposa y una madre modelo…todo era perfecto

Si tan solo fuera él el novio, no el idiota de Axel que la recibía con una cinica sonrisa y tomaba una de las manos de Kairi.

* * *

**Oh vamos!!! Saben que soy bien malvada! XD y si recien pasan por mis fics...perdonen por esta carta de presentacion UOwO**

**Bueno, este es un pequeño proyecto Sokai que traía ganas de hacer desde hace mucho, pero hasta ahorita agarre fuerzas para empezar...¿Por que tan cortito? Es que quiero ver si la historia interesa n.n ya luego subire el capitulo donde explico como demonios termino Sora en una situación como esta**


End file.
